un nuevo comienzo
by Shikavaga Phantomhive
Summary: Maka tiene que ir a vivr con su madre..pero despues de eso llega una sexy chica a Death City..que atrae atodos lo chicos pero en especial a Soul..y esta chica guarda un gran secreto ademas de que es una gran amiga de Tsubaki ,Liz y Patty.
1. Un nuevo cambio

**Hola, **volví a leer mi historia y me pareció encontrar demasiados errores...Así que lo edite pero no cambie el contexto de la historia ni nada, sólo quería aclarar eso.

Hola minna-san. Bueno la verdad es que este es mi primer fic y bueno no sé si estará del todo bien ya que es mi primer trabajo y soy una novata en esto. Le doy gracias a muchos fanfic´s que leí en esta genial pagina y en especial a Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive,ya que yo leí sus historias y me animaron a escribir. También quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mirella que fue una gran ayuda y que me dio un empujoncito para dar un paso adelante.

Ahora basta de charlas aquí les dejo la historia:

**Capítulo I: Sentimientos encontrados y una…¿declaración?(editado)**

**Maka pov:**

Aquel día era especial Maka Albarn había logrado convertir a su arma es un Death-schyte y todos estaban admirados por tal hazaña. Pero nadie conocía la tristeza que se encontraba alojada en lo profundo del corazón de la muchacha, todos le sonreían y le aplaudían pero para ella el haberlo convertido en Death-schyte era más un sufrimiento que una alegría.

Ella recordaba la llamada que había recibido al amanecer, cuando aún ella se encontraba dormida y que la despertó de la alegría de la noche anterior en la cual Soul le había dado un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por haberlo ayudado a conseguir ese sueño. Su madre la había llamado a las 5:30 y le había dicho algo que hizo que su corazón empezara a sentirse enfermo.

-¿_Aló?-_contestó la rubia con la voz bajita

_-Aló hijita soy yo…-_habló una voz que le pareció un poco familiar pero que no pudo reconocer

_-¿Quién es?-_siguió hablando mientras que con una mano frotaba sus ojos para despertarlos

_-Soy tu madre…¿cómo no vas a reconocer a tu madre?_

_-¡¿M-Mamá?-_gritó sentándose por completo y totalmente despierta

_-Si.._

_-Mamá lo lamento pero es que hace tiempo que no hablamos y como aún es la..-_dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj rosa con una luna sonriente_- 5:30!-_volvió a gritar mientras abría los ojos_._

_-Lo siento hija pero es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

_-¿Algo importante?_

_-Sí, además quiero felicitarte por haber convertido a Soul-kun es un Death-schyte_

_-Gracias mamá-_sonrió, era verdad ella había convertido a Soul en un Death-schyte y era feliz por ello y además que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su madre

_-Bueno la verdad hijita es que cuando tu padre y yo nos separamos tuvimos un acuerdo el cual era que cuando tú convirtieras a tu arma en Death-schyte, tendrías que venirte a vivir conmigo_

_-¿Qué?-_pronto toda su felicidad y alegría se había convertido en confusión…no lo entendía…

_-Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte hijita mía ¿tu padre no te habló de esto?_

_-No-_dijo secamente ella

_-Él me prometió hacerlo, hija espero que no te enojes conmigo, le dije a tu padre que te fuera hablando sobre el tema para prepararte pero veo que no lo ha hecho…_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que jugar con ella así? ¿Por qué cuando creía que nada iría mal era lo contrario?. De pronto a su mente vino aquel refrán que siempre había llamado su atención:"La alegría y la tristeza siempre van agarradas de la mano"

_-No te preocupes mamá-_dijo después del largo silencio

_-Bueno adiós y cuídate mucho._

Después de recordar eso Maka sonrió al menos le había dado a su padre una lección, no le había hablado durante toda la ceremonia de celebración y le había causado risa el ver sus gestos. Pero no le perdonaría el no haberle hablado sobre ese tema tan delicado.

-Maldita la hora en que mis padres se separaron..-pensé-¿pero ahora cómo lo enfrentaría? No sabía qué hacer…

**Soul pov:**

Estaba envuelto en una felicidad que sería infinita sino hubiera visto el rostro de Maka, no tenía la emoción que cualquiera se esperaría era más bien…un rostro entristecido por algún problema. Me acerqué a preguntarle pero parecía estar sumisa en sus pensamientos.

-Maka-dije mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros-¿estás bien?

-Eh…¿Qué?-dijo al fin saliendo de su mundo de pensamientos-ehhh si...

-Maka…-y la mire con seriedad-sé que algo te pasa, porque de no ser así estarías sonriendo a todo el mundo.

-Es que…-parecía debatirse entre contármelo o no-mi madre quiere que vaya a vivir con ella-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Pero…por qué?-pregunté, yo no sabía porque estaba pasando eso

-Pues porque ese era el trato que mis padres tenían y ahora…-se quedo callada, y pronto vi como brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos-no sé qué hacer Soul…

-Cálmate-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, ella se veía tan vulnerable a cualquier daño, tan frágil que sin darme cuenta, ya la había abrazado-debes…-busqué palabras para ayudarla-hablar con tu padre…-ella me miró y contesto-Si..

**Maka pov:**

Yo no quería irme puesto que había cumplido mi sueño de volver a Soul en un Death-schyte y además de ello…algunos sentimientos habían brotado .Seguí el consejo que me había dado Soul y fui donde mi padre pero el me dijo que era imposible romper el trato que tenían y puesto que eso era porque mi madre había ganado mi custodia.

¿Qué debo hacer?-me pregunté, estaba perdida, ya no tenía solución

Llegué a casa sin ganas de nada, pero a la vez con ganas de preguntarle a Soul, él era el único que me animaba en aquellos momentos. Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y el salió.

-Soul, he hecho lo que me has dicho, he hablado con mi padre pero él me ha dicho que no hay vuelta atrás-quise buscar comprensión en sus ojos pero no la encontré, su mirada había cambiado parecía ¿enojado?

-Maka…-lo miré-parece que TÚ-me señaló mientras decía ello-quieres irte a vivir con tu madre porque si no, no te hubieras quedado callada mientras tu padre te decía todo eso-terminó de decir esto y cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Pensé que me había equivocado, que él me seguiría apoyando, que me diría algo alentador, pero parecía que la mirada que yo había captado, era real. Él me había dejado de apoyar…

-Maka..¿no quieres que te hagamos una fiesta de despedida?-preguntó Liz

-Maka…mira-me dijo Tsubaki y me dio un pequeño jalón para después señalar hacia una dirección, miré y me encontré a Soul parado allí-S-soul-le llamé pero pronto se dio una vuelta y pude notar como su mirada cambió de normal a enojado.

-N-no-le contesté a Liz, no estaba de ánimos para una fiesta puesto que Soul estaba enojado conmigo e intenté ir detrás de él

-Pero-dijo Patty mientras me sujetaba por un brazo-queremos dejarte un bonito recuerdo antes de que te vayas-yo quería seguir a Soul pero Patty me lo estaba impidiendo así que para que ella me soltara contesté afirmativamente-ok, iré-y jalé mi brazo para decirles adiós mientras salía apresuradamente de allí.

-Es el sábado, ¡No faltes!

**Soul pov:**

Había ido a pedirle perdón a Maka, me había comportado como un idiota. Pero al llegar al lugar había escuchado algo sobre una fiesta…parecía que ella disfrutaba mucho de la idea de irse y eso me volvió a enojar, por lo que me guardé mis disculpas.

**Maka pov:**

Después de haber dicho SI me fui corriendo detrás de Soul y llegue a casa le pregunte el porqué estaba así y me explico que me había ido a pedir perdón y que escuchó lo de la fiesta y se volvió a enojar.

Me reí un poco y me sorprendí puesto que estaba feliz a pesar de lo que ocurría.

Lo vi a la cara y esos sentimientos volvieron a mí, me puse roja…y me di cuenta que aquello era amor. Después de eso me dije a si misma que si me iría al menos seria diciéndole mis sentimientos para que los tenga en cuenta.

Mi mamá volvió a llamar:

_-Bueno _

_-Hola hija _

_-Hola…_

_-¿Como estas?_

_-Mm bien.._

_-Bueno te llamaba para decirte que el lunes te espero en el aeropuerto ¿ok?_

_-¿Qué?...(pensé que me recogería dentro de dos días pero hoy estamos miércoles y…¿el lunes? Es mucho tiempo a comparación de lo que esperaba.. Me dio felicidad)_

_-Muchas gracias mamá _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.Bueno adiós hija_

_-Adiós mamá_

-¿Quien era?-preguntó Soul

-Era mi madre-le contesté con un poco de felicidad

-Y ¿porque tu felicidad?-volvió a preguntar

-Porque me dio hasta el lunes..

-¿Te has resignado? ,al menos deberías seguir luchando por quedarte-me dijo molesto- y se fue..

-Bueno al menos tenía tiempo para…¿declarármele?-demonios ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente me gustaba Soul? Y si así era ¿por qué antes no me di cuenta?

Era de noche y me sentía cansada así que decidí pensar en lo de la declaración al día siguiente.

Los días habían pasado rápido, si el miércoles había pensado lo haré mañana, ahora me sentía acongojada por aquel pensamiento, ¿cómo lo había dejado así?...ahora era Sábado y no había pensado en nada excepto por el hecho de querer matarme a mí misma.

Era el día de la fiesta y cómo yo había pensado no ir no tenía realmente ganas pero era un último recuerdo de mis amigos así que me cambie con lo que encontré y me dirigí a l mansión de Kid.

Me sorprendí, la verdad es que siempre lo hacía al ver su Mansión, las chicas salieron a recibirme y la pase genial tratando de recordar todo y guardarlo como un preciado recuerdo para siempre.

Estaba de regreso a casa pero Soul no se encontraba, llegué un poco cansada así que me senté en el sofá mientras pensaba sobre la declaración.

Y en ese momento llegó Soul

Al momento me levante del sofá y estaba un poco roja.

¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó y se fue a su cuarto

No sé cómo pude fijarme en el-dije un poco enojada conmigo misma.

Aquella noche también paso sin que hubiera declaración ya estaba en mi último día, en la noche tendría que viajar a Francia y al día siguiente mi madre ya me estaría esperando.

-Oh por dios ¿qué voy a hacer?-pensé

Llego la tarde y estaba alistando mis cosas desde aquella vez donde mi madre me llamo Soul no me volvió a hablar y me trataba de esquivar .Cuando me despertaba el ya no estaba y trataba de llegar cuando me iba a dormir aunque a veces llegaba temprano y se metía a su cuarto.

Aquella tarde lo enfrente y le dije el porqué de eso además (y se me escapo) le dije que tenía que decirle algo importante el acepto en escucharme y yo no sabía que decirle.

-Y-yo, te lo diré en la cena-dije mientras cerraba los ojos nerviosa.

-ok- él asintió

Prepare mi última cena para ambos y después de ello el me dijo:

-Y bien ¿qué tenías que decirme?

Yo me había preparado mientras hacia la cena, había pensado en sus posibles respuestas, en sus expresiones…pero en aquel momento aunque quería decirle todo nada salía

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Miré hacia abajo, mis lagrimas querían salir pero me contuve-Adiós Soul-dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, mis maletas estaban cerca de allí, giré la perilla y salí.


	2. un nuevo amor

**Hola minna-san les dejo mi segundo capi espero que lo disfruten bueno y aquí va mi capitulo que lo hice a pesar de mis muchas tareas..jeje y que todavía no he hecho por cierto..bueno que lo disfruten:**

**Capítulo II: Un nuevo amor**

**Maka pov:**

_Después de cenar lo tenía en frente mío..y le quise decir sobre mis sentimientos pero las palabras no salían de mi boca él estaba tan cerca de mí que lo único que pude hacer para demostrarle mis sentimientos fue el darle un beso ,pensé que él me vería como alguna loca pero él me devolvió el beso ,me agarró por la cintura y de un pequeño beso se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión, el me sujetaba por la cintura y yo jugaba con su cabello._

_Me puso contra la pared y mis piernas estaban en su cintura mientras lo abrazaba y nos besábamos y de vez en cuando nos separábamos para darle oxigeno a nuestros pulmones, que nos lo pedían, mientras nos besábamos descontroladamente hicimos caer muchas cosas por lo que riendo me llevó a su cuarto y me hecho en su cama pude sentir su olor en todo el cuarto el beso mi cuello dejando unas marcas rojizas(porque mis labios ya estaban hinchados)después se dispuso a abrir mi blusa pero….hubo un ruido que.._me despertó.

-Ring Ring-era el sonido del despertador..(n/a:si, algunas veces pasa estas en un gran sueño y..Suena el maldito despertador..)

- todo había sido un ..¿Sueño? como me pude soñar eso..

- Y vinieron a mí las imágenes de aquello que había soñado y me di cuenta que quería mucho a Soul(n/a: quien no , yo sí y aunque hubiese sido un sueño hubiese querido no despertar XD).

-Maka!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama? Estaba en otro mundo y aquellos gritos me habían sacado de "ese" mundo que era ..Soul?

-Ahhhh, era mi madre

-Maka hora de despertar...Disculpa si te desperté cuando tenías un bonito sueño

-¿bonito sueño? 0/0

-Si hijita ,es que tenía algo que decirte..

-N-no,no !

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero decir que no era un bonito sueño… ^^U(n/a: si claro como no para mi si hubiese sido¬¬)

-Ahh, bueno pero baja rápido para desayunar mientras te digo algo muy importante

-Ok madre, en un momento

-Bueno, entonces te espero

-Si…

-Ahh, antes de bajar tengo que despejar mi mente y no pensar en eso..y lo volvi a recordar 0/0

-tenía que olvidar aquellas imágenes que venían a mi mente..(n/a: que perver..jeje)

-Hija como estas viviendo conmigo vas a ir a una escuela normal

-¿qué? era una gran sorpresa aquella decisión de mi madre…

- mañana empiezas el colegio-dijo mi madre.

-Estaba un poco decaída y…¿así quería que fuera al colegio?-no tenía ganas.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

-dormi muy bien…Qué raro siento que algo me falta..

-ahh, es verdad ya no tuve aquel sueño…

-y aun así pensé que seguía en Death city pero en realidad estaba en Francia.

mi madre tenía el desayuno listo me di un baño me cambie y estaba encima de mi cama un uniforme (bastante mono por cierto) me lo puse y después fui a desayunar.

Mi madre me dijo que estaba bastante mona -igual que yo pensé al verme en el espejo (lo que me recordó a Shinigami-sama por cierto).

-estaba decaída…y no sabía porque..bueno tal vez extrañaba Death City.. .

-¿Qué te pasa hijita?¿extrañas a tus amigos? O..¿no tuviste aquel sueño de ayer?

-¿Qué? ¿el sueño de ayer? 0/0Las imágenes volvieron..¿porque volvían? Además yo..¿ estaba decaída por eso?

-no lo creo mamá y entonces porque estaba toda roja..

-Mm,si tu lo dices..

-Salí y estaba en la puerta de la casa cuando vi a un chico que deslumbraba pues era radiante y andaba muy feliz.

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola-respondí

-¿Por qué tan decaída? Amiga-me dijo

-mm..Pues no por nada-y pensé en dejar atrás mi vida en Death city

-Me llamo William pero me puedes decir Will-me dijo sonriente :D

-yo soy Maka-le dije y me di cuenta que Will era un chico muy simpático tenía un peinado genial su cabello era negro y bueno no andaba bien vestido para la escuela ya que llevaba un aro en una oreja su camisa afuera..él era COOL y recordé a Soul pero trate de no pensar en el .

-¿te acompaño a la escuela?

-no, no es necesario que te desvíes de tu camin..-me interrumpió

-No, no me desvío, vamos a la misma escuela..

Lo miré ..y era verdad, no me había dado cuenta..

-Si, claro ^^U

-¿Quién es esa?

No lo sé, no entiendo como ella puede estar con nuestro Will..

-¿Por qué me miran así esas chicas?-pensé en ...Voz alta

-pues porque estas con su chico amado, su "príncipe"..

-pues entonces "príncipe"-dije burlándome-diles que no me miren así

-aunque les diga no me hacen caso..

¿y no que eras su príncipe?¬¬

-Siempre hacen eso cuando estoy con una chica, la intimidan..

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije me aman mucho que quieren que esté solo para que ninguna se quede conmigo y sea de todas..

-¿y eso es amor?..No lo creo

-Oie! ¿Qué haces tu con Will?-me dijeron mientras me jalaban

-¿Qué? No tengo necesidad de darles explicaciones a ustedes..

como me dan pena se los diré..

¿Qué? Asi que Will se ofreció a acompañarte..

-Ay, pues claro él es todo un caballero

-¿entonces no tienes ninguna relación con él?

-ya les dije que no..

-que bien, entonces eres una nueva amiga y no una enemiga ^^

-mi nombre es Risa y ..

-el mío es Hitomi

Paso un mes ya me estaba acostumbrando a estar allí y Will no era tan bueno en clase puesto que se podría decir que era un poco tonto. Le dije que podía explicarle y le ayude ,algunas cosas cambiaron en mi lo primero era que ya no me esforzaba por ser la primera en la clase y lo segundo fue mi look.. Me pinte el cabello de un color castaño tenias varios aros en la oreja iba con la camisa fuera de la falda mi cabello suelto las uñas pintadas con esmalte negro la falda corta (bueno ya era así ¬¬) por lo que el auxiliar cada rato me llamaba la atención y bueno fue por eso que sucedió aquello…

_Flash back.._

_-T-tu...me gustas mucho_

_¿qué? _

_-me empezaste a gustar desde que me enseñabas los temas.._

_-y ahora me gustas aún mas!_

_-yo...no sé qué decirte…_

_-puedes decir me lo pensaré o..Si_

_-es que..yo…no sient..-me interrumpió_

_-no quiero escuchar nada negativo_

_-y pensé que debía rehacer mi vida y dije.._

_-si, ok Will_

_-¿en serio?_

_-Si…_

En el colegio nos decían la pareja cool aunque yo quería que me dijeran eso con otra persona que debía de haber olvidado…

**Soul pov:**

No quería verla no quería que ella se fuera nunca lo espere.

Aquella tarde ella me quería decir algo…¿que pudo ser? Tal vez algunos sentimientos de agradecimiento y otros mas ..Como que sentimientos –y se le vino a la mente unas palabras como amor ..-eso no puede ser se dijo o..¿Si?

No me podía explicar que era lo que me quiso decir y siempre venían a mi mente muchos sentimientos pero para olvidar esos sentimientos y para olvidar...la a ella .Mi vida cambio..

Empecé a salir con varias chicas cada semana salía con otra a veces iba un poco más lejos pero solo era a veces…porque yo no quería pensar en lo tonto que pude ser en esos momentos.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos ..

-¿Soul?

-¿me estás escuchando?

-Ehhh ¿Qué? ¿ que decías?

-¿en qué planeta estabas?

No...en ninguno..

-bueno... ¿Nos vamos a otro lugar?

**-**ya me aburrí

-Mmm…si claro…

**Maka pov:**

-mamá ya llegué a casa n.n

-tu padre te envió esta carta

Pues.. Qué bien-y me fui a mi cuarto.

-tu padre quiere que vayas a Death City

-no quiero ir..

- por favor...

-hija has cambiado bastante ya no eres como antes

- ¿te refieres a mi look?

-si

-pero también es que ya no eres aquella que vivía en Death city

-obviamente ya no puedo serlo mamá

Mi madre siguió insistiendo…..

**Kid pov:**

-Oye Soul ¿no te dan pena las chicas con las que estas? A cada semana las cambias..

-Mmm pues no en realidad ellas me buscan desde que se fue Maka las chicas se me acercan -mas..-dijo Soul

-Pues es que ellas pensaban que tenias algo con ella pero por tu comportamiento se dieron cuenta que no.

-¿Que yo tenía algo con ella?-respondió Soul

-Mm si..

-Tu comportamiento fue de lo peor los últimos días que ella estaba-dijo Black Star (B*S)

-Mm pues miren quien habla –le dijo Soul

-¿Qué?-respondió

-Pues que por tu culpa Tsubaki anda…-el me interrumpió-pues la verdad es que ella no me dijo -sobre sus sentimientos y…

-Ya..Pero tú no le dijiste que tenías novia-dijo Soul

-Si por eso ella anda triste debiste decirle sobre tu novia-le dije

-Cállense-dijo BS

-Bueno pero creo y esperemos que eso no le pase a…-dijo BS

-¿A quién?-pregunto Soul

-A ti-le dije

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-Pues es que puede que Maka ya tenga novio…-le dije-y puede que ya no acepte tus sentimientos..

-¿Qué sentimientos?-pregunto enojado-y además..¿Crees que esa tabla de planchar va a tener -novio?-dijo Soul

-Y se comenzó a reír…aunque en el fondo y se le notaba que estaba pensativo

**Soul pov:**

Nunca pensé en eso y bueno..No creo que ella tenga novio..Pero…..no! Que hago yo pensando en

Ella y además¿ de que sentimientos hablan?

Las cosas que inventan para molestar-dijo pensando.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y algo paso entre…Maka y Will.

**Bueno amigos les dejo una segunda parte.. Bueno este cap. tuvo una lime? No se que es jeje aunque es mi 1ra de lo que sea jeje mm y se quedan con la intriga de querer saber que le paso a Maka y a Will..Jeje bueno espero que lean y ¿un review? Bye minna-san.**


	3. regreso al pasado

**Capítulo III: Regreso al pasado**

**Maka pov:**

Había aceptado ir a Death city y era por eso que ahora estaba peleando con Will sobre ello.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a ir en vacaciones?-me pregunto un¿ poco ? molesto.

-Lo siento, aunque yo no sabía sobre ello mi madre fue la que me quiere mandar allí..

-¿Eso es cierto? Entonces lo siento..

La verdad es que no pero no le iba a decir eso..

-Eso es cierto –volvió a preguntar.

-Me harté de ello y respondí: si, en realidad es que mi madre me hablo sobre ello pero no sabía que decirle y después de que insistiera tanto le dije que estaba bien que iría…

-¿Por qué?-me dijo

-¿Tu quieres regresar a tu pasado? pensé que ya no querías regresar allí

-No lo sé….pero ya acepté

-Entonces necesitamos un poco de tiempo si sería otra chica la que sería mi novia rompería con ella por mentirme..Pero eres tú y es por ello que te voy a dar un tiempo-me dijo

Después de haber roto parcialmente con Will me diriji a casa ..

-hola mamá-suspiro-

-hola hijita

-¿y?-me dijo

-¿y..que mamá?

-¿Cómo te fue con Will?

-pues el se enojó mucho y rompimos…

-¿Qué?

-pero parcialmente… porque el no quería terminar conmigo porque dice que soy alguien muy especial…

-ese chico te quiere mucho al solo romper parcialmente después de lo que hiciste…pero...

-¿Qué? El se enojo porque no le dije lo del viaje..ademas ni me recordaba del viaje..-mentira, lo recordaba claramente de hecho hasta mi calendario estaba marcado..(n/a:que mentirosa igual que yo XD)

-pero es que el quería pasar tiempo contigo..

-Aunque parece que tu no lo quieres mucho…-me sigió diciendo

-bueno..yo..-en realidad en ese momento de la pelea quise terminar con el pero el no quería-si lo quiero pero como un amigo..

-la verdad creo que él te quiere mucho…pero si tu no lo quieres tendrás que decirle para no lastimarlo..

-si mamá…pero después del viaje-susurré

Me dirigí mi cuarto y agarré mi celular para llamar a alguien..

**Tsubaki pov:**

_-¿Bueno quien habla?_

_-Hola Tsubaki_

_-¿Maka-chan?..¿eres tu?_

_-Si..(n/a: a quien pensaron que iba a llamar XD)_

_-¿Como estas? _

_-Bien-contestó_

_-Quiero decirte algo –me dijo_

_-Ok..-_y alguien me interrumpió y me quito de las manos el teléfono eran Patty y Liz.

**Maka pov:**

Había llamado a Tsubaki para decirle la noticia de que iría a Death city por vacaciones, hable con ella por un momento pero su voz cambió y pronto me di cuenta que estaba hablando con Liz.

_-Hola-me dijo Liz_

_-Hola –respondí_

_-Como has estado-preguntó,_ cuando ya iba a responderle volvió a preguntar_-cuando vas a venir te extrañamos mucho!_

_-Pues en realidad…llamaba para decirles que en vacaciones voy a ir para allá y puede que les dé algunas sorpresas –le dije_

_-Ok, te esperaremos en el aeropuerto y te haremos una fiesta –dijo_

_-Bueno Bye._

_-¿Qué?-pregunté-_

_-Nada de fiestas le dije-_pero ya había colgado.

-Bueno lo que me espera…quería hablar con Tsubaki sobre algunas cosas pero..No pude por Liz y Patty.

****************************en vacaciones*********************************************

Ya eran las vacaciones y estaba por llegar a Death city, el avión iba aterrizando tenía un malo muy malo presentimiento sobre lo de fiesta y sobre otra cosa que me esperaba al bajarme del avión..

-ehh? ¿Dónde están las chicas?¿donde están mis bulliciosas amigas(Liz y Patty, Tsubaki no era bulliciosa)

-¿Tal vez era mejor que no esten o tal vez no?

Pues algunos chicos que estaban por allí se me estaban acercando…

-que miedo…

Los chicos se acercaban a mi como..zombies? mirando algo

-¿Por qué?-me pregunté aterrorizada

-No sería por la ropa que llevaba en ese instante-me respondí y después me miré y mi ropa era…

Una falda muy corta si se le podía decir falda...o ya tal vez una mini? era un top de tiras con un gran escote...¿mi ropa estaba muy llamativa..para los chicos? –me pregunté-puesto que los atraía mucho..a tal punto de dejarlos asi..

-hola amiga-me dijo uno

-hola dijo otro poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-Ahhhhhhhhh-grité que todo el mundo en el aeropuerto me escucho

-que roche 0/0 y pensé que pude haber cambiado mi look pero no tanto mi personalidad..

Y ya hasta parecía a Chrona:

No puedo lidiar con muchos chicos..!

Después reaccioné y me acorde del Maka-chop y lo iba a hacer …

Y en ese momento apareció Liz

-oye…¿que estás haciendo?-le dijo a uno de ellos mientras lo mandaba a volar con un cachetadón muy lejos(n/a:asi yo hago a veces XD)

Y todos los demás chicos que se acercaban se fueron

-gracias L-li..-me interrumpió

-¿estas bien amiga?

-Si-contesté-pero me dio un poco de…la verdad no sé ,no sabia porque me decía "amiga" y no me decía Maka-chan abrazándome puesto que eso es lo que yo me imaginé cuando nos encontraríamos…

Y con la vista encontré a mis demas amigas(Tubaki y Patty) pero ellas no me decían nada..

¿Por qué?

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo creo que la voy a hacer larga para que después venga un lemmon o no? Mm ya veré XD y..Se preguntaran porque sus amigas no van donde ella pues.. lo averiguaran en el Bye y algún review chiquitito? porfa! ^^,como mi capi fue rekontra chiquito aquí la conti al toque XD y disculpen pero los capis me salen chiquitos..**


	4. Una nueva chica

**Capitulo IV:Una nueva chica**

**Bueno minna-san espero que disfruten este capi ^^ y voy a subir capis rápidamente creo porque ya no tengo exámenes..yupi*salta como tonta*bueno ahora si a leer:**

**Haber un recuerdo:**

_Y con la vista encontré a mis demas amigas(Tubaki y Patty) pero ellas no me decían nada.._

_¿Por qué?_

**Ahora sí:**

**Maka pov:**

Pensé que no se habían dado cuenta que yo estaba por allí y entonces las saludé pero ellas no se acercaban a mí ,¿tal vez estaban enojadas conmigo? No lo sabía

**Tsubaki pov:**

Miramos a ambos lados pero no sabíamos a quien saludaba aquella chica de cabello castaño y muy coqueta (por su ropa).

Nos preguntamos entre todas pero nadie la conocía hasta que se acerco a nosotras..

-Hola –nos dijo

-Hola-le dijimos

-Disculpa ¿no te has equivocado?-le dijo Patty

-Mmm ¿qué os pasa chicas?-nos dijo

-Mmm pues en realidad nosotras no te conocemos le dijimos..

-¿Qué?-nos dijo exaltada-como no se acuerdan de mi!-gritó

-Las chicas dijeron que no… pero le vi muy bien la cara y dije:

-¿Maka?-muy asombrada porque era una chica totalmente o mejor dicho muy diferente..

-¿Qué?

-si, soy Maka.¿porque no vinieron por mi?T-T

Pues porque no te reconocíamos-le dijimos al unísono

Tú has cambiado bastante –le dije al mirarla de pies a cabeza

Después de aquel incidente salimos del aeropuerto y..

Algo raro pasaba..

Cuando estábamos paradas para tomar un taxi todos los chicos nos miraban y me di cuenta que era por Maka pues su ropa y ella los atraía hasta que conseguimos un taxi.

**Maka pov:**

-Wow, siempre me sorprendo al ver este lugar..es enorme pero..

-la fiesta..

-¿la fiesta?-pregunto Patty.

-¿la fiesta no debían de hacerla en otro lugar?

-¿qué?¿porque?

-no…¿era un …secreto?-dije casi gritando

-pero nos dio pereza buscar un lugar-dijo Patty

-además Kid-kun nos dio permiso de hacer la fiesta –completó

-Bueno..qu se va a hacer..*suspiro*

Después entramos a la mansión y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver Kid y BS en el lugar.

-¿No que esto era una fiesta solo para chicas?-pregunté

-Mm pues antes si pero pensé que sería aburrido –dijo Liz esbozando una sonrisa

Cuando los chicos me vieron y yo los vi ,ya iba a ir a saludarlos pero ..

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntaron fuertemente

Y me recordé de que había cambiado y que estaba muy distinta por lo que no sabrían quien era.

Las chicas iban a responder ..Pero las callé y les dije a ellos:

-Eso es un SE-CRE-TO-a lo que quedaron con ganas de saber quién era yo…

Lo que me pareció gracioso porque intentarían saber quien era..

**Soul pov:**

Estaba un poco aburrido ..Ya me había cansado de Kim pero parece ser que ella estaba loca por mí

-ahh, es verdad..

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kim

-es que tengo un compromiso

-ehh? Me vas a dejar solita?-pregunto con una carita..de tristeza?

-es que me acabó de acordar y mis amigos ya me están esperando-dije refiriéndome a B*S y Kid.

-Quiero ir contigo!

-no puedes..

-yo quiero!-dijo haciendo pucheros..

Y tuve que decirle que si porque si le decía que no peor hubiese sido ya que me hubiese perseguido..

-bueno, súbete –le dije señalando la motocicleta

-se subió detrás de mí y me agarro con fuerza

-¿me presentaras a tus amigos?, es que no los conozco..

No le hice caso a su pregunta por lo que no le di respuesta alguna…

Llegamos a la casa de Kid y

-Soul?

-¿Qué? Le dije voltiandome

-y me beso…

Me separé de ella y me dirigi a la puerta para tocar pero a Kim le dieron unas ganas de volver a besarme y me besó cuando estábamos en la puerta , yo le seguí el juego y la besé y estuvimos un rato así hasta que ella tocó el timbre de la casa y no me importó quien estaría ahí puesto que solo estaban mis amigos.

**Maka pov:**

Después de haberlos dejado con la intriga de no decirles mi nombre me empecé a reir:

-jajaja-me reia de los trucos que usaba B*S para que le diga mi nombre..

Empezó a preguntarme:

-¿Dónde vives?-respondi-francia

-¿Cuántos años tienes?, Cómo se llama tu mascota? Y otras clases de preguntas para agobiarme y asi sin darme cuenta decirle mi nombre pero yo no caía…

Hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre y como ellos no se pudieron mover me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir pregunté:

-¿Quién es?

Tal vez podía ser Chrona…o bueno quien sabe pero no sería Soul porque era un secreto para él…

Como nadie respondía, abrí y…

**Soul pov:**

Cuando estábamos en medio del beso y después de que Kim ya había tocado la puerta una chica de un gran aspecto puesto que era muy simpática y sexy nos abrió pero se quedó paralizada al vernos así…Bueno a cualquiera que conozca mi comportamiento no le hubiera pasado eso pero estaba justificada ...Era una desconocida.

**Maka pov:**

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé petrificada al ver la acción que se suscitaba frente a mí ...Eran Soul y una chica a la que no le pude ver la cara puesto que no podía hasta que Soul me saludo y me dijo:

-Hola

-Hola –le contesté

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó

-C-claro-conteste puesto que no tenía otras palabras mi mente estaba nublada había vuelto y no me esperaba verlo de esa forma pero que podía hacer.

Vi como Soul se les acercaba a Kid y B*S y les preguntaba acerca de mí y como Kim se enojaba al escuchar la pregunta de Soul y se separaba de él para irse de la mansión.

**General pov:**

-¿Quien es ella?-dijo Soul

-No lo sabemos-dijo Kid

-Si..Pero nos gustaría saberlo-dijo BS

-Esa chica es demasiado sexy –les dijo Soul-y va a caer en mis redes(n/a: sono muy a mujer creo (?) XD)

-¿Cómo te sentiste?-me dijo Liz acercándose a mi

-No lo sé, me quede petrificada-dijo Maka

Pues se notó -dijo Patty riendo

-Nunca pensé en volver a verlo y menos en un momento así-dijo Maka

-Oigan aquella chica sexy parece que es amiga de las chicas-dijo Soul

-La verdad es que parece que esa chica no es de aquí-dijo Kid

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Pues por eso

Y señalo un cartel que decía:¡BIENVENIDA!

-Mmm bueno si me acabo de dar cuenta –dijo Soul

-¿No que esta fiesta era sorpresa y solo para nosotras?-preguntó Maka

-Etto..Pues..-dijeron ellas

-¿Oye y porque no les dijiste tu nombre a los chicos?-preguntaron a Maka

-No me cambien de conversación –dijo Maka

-Ya te dijimos que sería aburrido-dijo Liz-además si has venido tienes que hacer que Soul ande detrás de ti y con el cambio que tienes parece que no va a ser difícil.

-Jeje jeje-rio Patty

-Pues no lo sé-dijo Maka

-Y responde porque no dijiste tu nombre-dijeron

-Pues porque...no lo sé-dijo Maka

**Maka pov:**

Después de las muchas preguntas que me hicieron salí un momento a tomar aire y..

Ya en la terraza me di cuenta que Soul había salido detrás de mí pero no le di mucha atención de hecho hice como si él no se encontrara ahí.

-Hola-me dijo al ver que no le decía nada.

-Ahh..estabas aquí-dije como si no supiera-lo siento no lo sabia

-Y hola-agregué

-Mmm…disculpa pero no sé cuál es tu nombre-me dijo

-¿Pues en verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunté

-Si, ya que tengo que saber el nombre de una chica tan bonita-me dijo

-A lo que me reí y le dije y fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió: Lily

-Me gusta tu nombre Lily-me dijo

-Gracias-respondi y de pronto el se cayó al piso

-¿qué te pasa?- le dije preocupada

y mi cara estaba muy cerca de la suya por lo que me sonroje un poco mientras lo tenias en mis brazos el me miraba y yo también.

**Soul pov:**

Utilicé mi técnica después de saber su nombre para que ella se me acercara y así poder robarle un beso para que ella fuera mi novia no de la semana sino de un mes..o más.

-ahora es el momento Soul-me dije

Pero algo ocurría cuando la tuve cara a cara no pude darle un beso ni decirle nada puesto que me recordaba a alguien…a Maka pero solo sus ojos y una parte de su cara porque su cabello y forma de vestir era diferente.

Ella se separó de mi puesto que al tenerme tan cerca se sonrojó por lo que pude notar pero yo no había logrado mi cometido y ella ya se había ido de la terraza y me paré y me dirigí hacia la fiesta.

No había logrado lo que me propuse así que me despedí de B*S y Kid después de decirles que ella era Lily y cuando abrí la puerta Kim estaba parada allí para pedirme perdón y…

**Maka pov:**

Me di cuenta de que con mi nuevo look llamaba su atención así que decidí dirigirme a él para hablarle pero el abrió la puerta y Kim se le colgó y le pedía perdón aunque el que tenía que pedir perdón era él ¬¬

Ella quería llevárselo pero no lo iba a permitir por lo que le dije:

-S-soul, te llamas así verdad-le dije haciéndome la que no sabía

-S-si-respondió

-Etto…-no sabía que decirle pare que se quedara..

Pero Kim lo jaló y ella ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando alguien llamo a … mi celular-y como estaba un poco enojada porque Soul estaba siendo arrastrado por Kim conteste.

_-Bueno-dije_

_-Hola mi querida Maka-_me dijo y me di cuenta que era Will

_-¿Quieres regresar ¿?-_preguntó_-siento mucho mi comportamiento_

Como yo quería llamar la atención de Soul antes de que se fuera dije_:_

_-SI, CLARO QUE QUIERO REGRESAR CONTIGO-_intentando parecer feliz y lo dije muy fuerte porque todos me miraron y aun mas Soul

Aun así la malvada de Kim se lo llevó pero él se fue con una cara de: _ella tiene novio_.

Las chicas se me acercaron y yo estaba un poco feliz porque había logrado mi acometido.

Me preguntaron:

- ¿tienes novio?

-etto..si

-¿Qué?

-estabamos separados por un momento pero hemos regresado porque me pidió perdón..

-¿en serio?

-tanto le gustas?-me dijo Patty riendo

-mmm, no tienes una fotito para verlo?-dijo Liz curiosa

y saque una foto que Will había metido en mi billetera y se las mostré

-OMG, él es simpatico

-¿Cómo pudiste..?

-usaste brujería dijo Patty riendo por su broma

-nos lo tienes que presentar…dijeron animadas

Tsubaki me llamó para ir a una esquina

-dime Tsubaki

-tu ¿lo has olvidado?

-yo…no lo sé

-pero al menos tratas de rehacer tu vida

-bueno..yo…

-tu no quieres a Will ¿verdad?

-eso es verdad…pero no quiero hacerle daño

-mas daño le haces pues lo estas engañando…no quieres que él sufra verdad?

-mmm…mi madre me dijo lo mismo…eres muy buena amiga Tsubaki y de hecho de regreso a Francia le iba a decir la verdad..

-esta muy bien ^-^

-bueno…vamos donde esta el grupo?

-si-respondi

Después de que acabáramos la fiesta ya era de noche y me despedí de todos y BS me dijo:

-Tu nombre ya no es un secreto: Lily

-¿Que? –Dije, seguro Soul les había dicho eso ¬¬

Pero, salí y cerré la puerta y detrás de mi salieron las chicas diciendo:

-¿cual Lily?

-Jeje...n.n U

-Por favor guarden el secreto de que yo soy Maka y digan que soy Lily ok?

Y me fui, pero no sabía dónde iba a pasar la noche….yo…

-¿ tenía que ir al antiguo departamento donde vivía con Soul?

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic jeje **

**¿Donde creen que dormirá Maka?**

**Bueno esperen el próximo capitulo ^^!**

**Y díganme que les pareció este capi aburrido, para tirar tomatazos, pasable, un asco, o bueno?**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Atraccion y una verdad?

**Capitulo V: atracción y una verdad?**

**Bueno amigos otro nuevo capi interesante y se darán cuenta de ello por el titulo XD**

**y aquí lo tienen pero vamos a recordar un poco:**

_Y me fui.. Pero no sabía dónde iba a pasar la noche….yo… ¿tenía que ir al antiguo departamento donde vivía con Soul?_

**Maka pov:**

No había pensado donde iba a dormir...así que dirigí a aquel lugar donde no tenía pensado ir y afrontar...lo a él.

Llegué...y él me vio con una cara…de asombro.

-¿ que haces aquí?

-no..tenia otro lugar al que ir..

Y después de eso me abrazo y ..

-mi querida Maka-chan dijo con una cara de idiota

-Si, había ido a donde vivía mi padre(n/a: a donde pensaron que había ido jaja XD)

-Pero Maka-chan porque viniste aquí?

-¿Qué?¿que no querías que yo viniera aquí?

-si pero pensé que irías a donde vivías con Soul...pero que bueno que viniste aquí, yo te voy a…

-bueno la verdad es que me lo pensé mucho para venir aquí..

-y además como tu mandaste la carta de que querías que yo viniera aquí por vacaciones vine aquí..

-bueno , no importa…yo te voy a cuidar mucho, voy a apapacharte, a lavarte la espaldita…

-ni lo sueñes viejo pervertido

-por que?Maka-chan T.T

-porque ya no soy una niña ….-dije y pensé-soy una..mujer?

-si seria una mujer ahora hubiese afrontado todo pero no lo he hecho….

-¿Qué piensas Maka-chan?

-maldita sea las cosas que me haces recordar

-¿Qué cosas?

-no es de tu incumbencia ¬¬

-¿Por qué no me cuentas nada?T.T

-porque no quiero..

-wow la verdad es que yo misma me sorprendo de lo rebelde que soy…

Y al día siguiente fui a la casa de Liz y Patty, nos íbamos a encontrar allí todas para ir al Shibusen.

-wow, este lugar me trae muchos pero muchos recuerdos-dije mirando el Shibusen

-pues debe ser-dijo Liz

-además de que no ha cambiado nada..

-en comparación de lo que tu has cambiado no? ^^-dijo Tsubaki

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron al unisono

-todos los chicos nos miran..

-ahhh eso –dijo Liz

-pues debes acostumbrarte porque con ese cambio creo que ya debe haberte pasado muchas veces-dijo Patty

-bueno la verdad si, pero no pensé que mis amigos de la escuela iban a hacerme eso..

-pero es que ellos no saben que eres tu…

-si n.n U yo tengo la culpa, bueno entonces tengo que acostumbrarme a esto porque me pasara con frecuencia..

-Pero lo malo es que los chicos nos miran con unas caras….

Pues si, me da miedo –dijo Tsubaki

-parece como si estos pervertidos quisieran tener rayos x o que tienen rayos x por que nos miran con unas caras…-dije asustada

-aunque lo peor son las chicas que nos miran con odio…-dijo Liz

-ugh*nerviosa * espero que no me pase mucho…

-pero lo peor es que me miran mal a mi por..mi vestimenta-dije

-si pero lo aun peor es que están detrás de nosotras Soul y Kid –los chicos cotizados de la escuela-BS el dios, que reía escandalosamente.

-asi?-dije-cuando se convirtieron en los chicos cotizados de la escuela..?

-pues Soul se convirtió en eso por ser ya un Death Scythe

-..y Kid porque peleó contra Arachne

-y B*S?

-bueno el mismo se autoproclamo eso jeje n.n U-dijo Tsubaki

-nyajajajajaja, aquí está el dios ¡!

Pero lo peor fue que me gané rápidamente el odio de las chicas y las miradas de los chicos y en especial la de Soul aunque lo ultimo si me gustaba…

**Soul pov:**

-aquella chica..¿tendria novio?

-puede ser porque una chica tan sexy y recontra cool ¿Cómo no va a tener novio?

-eso era lo que quería confirmar y para eso fui con Kid Y BS al Shibusen pero me dio un poco de ¿celos?..Que los chicos la miraran con unos ojos de pervertidos y las chicas…bueno no sabía como la miraban.

-Si nos van a seguir sean más cuidadosos porque llaman la atención de todos en especial de las chicas que me miran de una manera…

-¿Qué?

-y todo por culpa de que ustedes nos estén persiguiendo-dijo ella.

Me sentí un poco descubierto y a la vez culpable como si hubiera hecho una cosa mala pero no le dije nada.

Nos pusimos a un lado y ya no caminamos por el centro del pasillo igual que ellas lo hacían.

Hasta que vino Kim.

-¿Qué hacías detrás de ella?-me dijo Kim

-No nada-le dije-y eso no te importa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me importa? –dijo

-Y se fue-pensé que me había salvado de algo pero no fue así.

**Maka pov:**

Hey-grito alguien

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Kim con un grupito de chicas

Me volví a girar y seguí caminando y mis amigas me siguieron y tampoco hicieron caso.

Hey!-volvió a chillar Kim

Esta vez tuve que voltear porque sus gritos me incomodaban mucho

¿Qué? –le dije

¿Qué le has hecho a Soul?-dijo-él te sigue a ti y ya no me mira a mí-dijo molesta

-¿Qué?

-además también se lo has hecho a los demás chicos-dijo

-Pues Soul tal vez busca algo que tu no tengas-le dije

-¿Qué dices?

- y los demás chicos están mirando una belleza que tu no tienes-le dije burlonamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo enojada

Eres una..-y se me estaba acercando para darme una cachetada pero..

-Patty-gritó Liz

Patty asintió con la cabeza

Liz se dirigió hacia donde estaba y la agarro

y… Patty se paró delante de ella

-no te vuelvas a meter con nosotras-dijo y le dio una cachetada

La soltaron y la muy maldita(n/a: si, es una…no debe existir) fue corriendo donde Soul

-Soul..viste lo que me hicieron?

-¿Qué?

-fueron aquellas de allá-y nos señalo

Soul había visto todo pero no le hizo caso es más me sonrió y se fue

-pobre Kim, me da penita-dijo Liz

-si, a mi también

-jajaja-se rio Patty(n/a:a mi igual XD me hubiese gustado ver la cara de Kim jeje).

-muchas gracias chicas-dije agradecida

-no es nada-me dijo Tsubaki pero..

-bueno entonces queremos una recompensa…

-bueno esta bien, después de todo quiero salir a algún lado con ustedes chicas ^^

**Soul pov:**

-wow,esa chica me impresiona…

-¿Qué?-dijo Kid

-pues es que se ha enfrentado a la chica mas respetada y temida de todo el Shibusen..

-bueno…Parece que te tiene a sus pies

-jaja puede ser

- Lily ha puesto en su lugar a Kim, nadie se le enfrentaba y ella lo hizo…

-¿y porque no interviniste?

- pues como era algo de mujeres no me dio ganas de interrumpir

-Kim te va a reclamar…

- bueno es que…

-dejaste a Kim cuando tenias que estar con ella…?

-no eso no

-entonces?

- pero la verdad es que ella ya no me interesa

-asi? Y porque no las dejas?

-bueno es que antes como no podía encontrar otra chica mejor dicho no habia una chica que me interesase seguía como su novio pero ya la he encontrado …

-y que vas a hacer?

- pues como ya la encontré voy a terminar con Kim

-y quien es esa chica?

-pues esa chica es Lily …

¿Por qué no me defendiste?-me dijo alguien

¿Qué?

Soy tu novia-me dijo

Y me di cuenta que era Kim

Pero era una pelea de mujeres..-le dije

Si pero aun así-dijo molesta-¿no viste lo que me hicieron?

Tú te lo buscaste-le dije

Soy tu nov.…-y la interrumpí

¿Mi novia? Pues la verdad es que la otra vez te dije que lo nuestro ya había terminado ¿no?

Y tu fuiste la que dijo que no y que querías seguir siendo mi novia y como no te dije nada

Vienes y tratas de hacerte pasar por mi novia.

Perdóname-dijo al momento-no quise molestarte-pero es que ella se cree la gran cosa..

Ella es la gran cosa-dije

¿Qué?-me dijo

No nada-respondí

Pero lo que sabía es que ya tenía un objetivo que llamaba la atención de todos y tenia lo que yo mas buscaba ella era COOL.

**Maka pov:**

Después de que mis amigas me habían ayudado en poner a su lugar a Kim las habia invitado a ir a un parque para darles las gracias iba invitarles unos helados .

-ahhhhhhhh estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos

-me pongo nostálgica y estaba pensando en esto cuando ya era la hora en que ya tenía que ir al parque..

-no!

-voy a llegar tarde y ni siquiera me he cambiado…me cambie .cepille mi cabello y me fui corriendo al parque…

**Tsubaki pov:**

Maka nos había invitado al parque pero ella no aparecía y parece que no se acordaba o que iba a llegar tarde…

-Si, qué tal si hacemos esto…-le dijo Liz a Patty

Patty sonrió pícaramente..

-Jejeje…está bien –contestó

-¿Qué cosa, chicas?-pregunté

-No nada –dijeron al unísono y rieron

-Si, no es nada pero ya lo descubrirás y nos vas a agradecer mucho-me dijo Liz y se rio

No sabía lo que hablaban pero seguro era una de sus bromas o algo que estaban tramando pero no quería preocuparme mucho….

-Hola-alguien gritó

-Miré y era Maka-hola Maka le grité

Ella se acercó rápidamente y me dijo:

- hola, Lily debías de decir-me dijo despacio

-Perdón –dije

-Es que todavía no me acostumbró-respondí

-Hola Lily-escuché y me giré y eran Liz y Patty que si habían dicho normalmente el nombre

Era la única que se había equivocado.

Vimos a todos lados por si alguien me había escuchado decirle" Maka" y había alguien que me era muy conocido y para mi mala suerte y de Maka era el chico más chismoso se podría decir que al escuchar aquello había empezado a correr.

-¡No!-dije

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Maka

-No nada-le dije y agradecí mucho que ella no se haya dado cuenta.

-Les dije que necesitaba ir al baño y me dijeron que me iban a esperar..yo estaba muy preocupada y corrí detrás de Hero, el chico chismoso.

-Casi había alcanzado a Hero

-Quédate ahí-le dije

-No-contestó-todos quieren saber cómo se llama aquella chica y se asombraran al saber que es Maka-me dijo

-No-le dije mientras lo perseguía

Y el había desaparecido, miré a todos lados y él estaba en el piso, se había caído, me iba a acercar pero el se levantó al momento y corrió.

Lo seguí pero era muy tarde el había llegado al Shibusen.

**Soul pov:**

Estaba hablando con Kid y BS que mi nueva novia sería aquella chica.

-¿Crees que Lily acepte?-me dijo Kid

-Pues claro, todas las chicas de Death City se mueren por estar conmigo –dije

-Pero ten en cuenta de que ella no es de Death City-dijo BS

-Si pero ella querrá estar conmigo-le dije confiado

Y en ese momento entró por las puertas Hero, agarrándose la cara y diciendo que una chica lo había perseguido por descubrir un secreto..

-Eso te pasa por meterte con los secretos de las chicas, cara plana-le dije

-Auchhhhhhh! –dijo agarrándose la cara-pero descubrí algo muy bueno-dijo

Quise seguir hablando con los chicos para no tomarle atención igual que los demás chicos hasta que dijo:

-Se trata de la nueva chica

Y todos se giraron al momento

-¿Que?-dijimos

-Si, ella, ya descubrí su nombre-dijo

-Pero si eso ya lo sabía-le dije

-¿Así?-me contestó

-Si, ella se llamaba Lily-le dije

-No, ella no se llama así-dijo-es más ella es alguien que todos conocemos

-Creo que la caída te hizo mal- le dijo alguien.

-Se te quedó el cerebro en donde te caíste-le dijo otro

-¿Por qué?-dijo él

-Si una chica que es tan simpática y es alguien que todos conocemos no sería un secreto su nombre y además no creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiese dejado asi como asi a una chica linda o no?-dijo otro

-Pues si-contestaron todos

-No, es verdad lo que les digo, es una chica que conocíamos y que se fue y regresó con un cambio de look increíble-nadie le hizo caso y se estaban dispersando hasta que..

-¡Ella es Maka! –dijo

-¿Qué?-dijimos todos asombrados

-¿Maka?, ¿ aquella chica?, ¿aquella que paraba en la biblioteca?-dijeron

-Si-contestó

-oye tu ya te inventas..le dije

-no, es verdad yo lo escuche claro,muy claro como el agua

-¿Oye y entonces sabes si ella tiene novio?-dijo uno

-Etto…no lo sé-dijo Hero

¿Qué?-dije-no puedo creer lo que dices además, creen ¿que esa tabla de planchar tenga novio? –dije

-Mmm, pues mira bien, ella ya no es una tabla de planchar –me dijeron

Y estaban preocupados por Maka, y si ella tenía novio y yo sabía que si tenía un novio.

Kid y BS que en esos momentos estaban callados me dijeron:

-No la vas a tener fácil, ahora hay miles de chicos que quieren algo con ella-me dijeron

Y me puse a pensar en algo.

Y en el ¿porqué? No me había dicho su nombre.

**Tsubaki pov:**

Fui al baño como dije pero para arreglarme los cabellos estaba despeinada y agitada por haber corrido además muy preocupada por saber a quien se lo había dicho Hero.

Regresé y las chicas me esperaban

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntaron

-Lo siento-contesté

-Bueno..-dijo Maka

-Vamos a…-dijo ella

-Perdón –le dije

-No te preocupes –me dijo-y además ya habías pedido disculpas

-Mmm …Bueno-contesté, faltaba poco para que alguien se le acercara y le diga

-¿Tú eres Maka?-y yo no quería estar ahí…

Pero nadie venia ni nada por lo que estuve un poco feliz.

-Hola-alguien dijo

Todas nos giramos y…vimos a Soul

-¿puedo hablar contigo, Ma..digo Lily?-dijo

-Mmm, ok

Bye-nos dijo Maka

Bye-dijimos

¿Y ahora que le va a decir Soul?..-pensé

**Nos podemos dar cuenta que Soul quiere algo con Lily-Maka XD**

**Bueno chics muchas gracias por leer esto **

**Y que le dirá Soul a Maka? Un poco de lime a la prox..XD**

**¿Review?**


	6. Una nueva mirada

**Capítulo VI: Una nueva mirada**

**Bueno no sé si el capi va a ser largo o…bueno no sé pero lo que sí sé es que va a haber un supuesto lime XD**

**Po cierto disculpadme pero...me tomé unas muy pero muy largas vacaciones...Pero me doy cuenta que nadie me extraño u. u**

**Disclaimer(sé que nunca lo he hecho pero lo haré):Soul Eater no me pertenece**

**Maka pov:**

-¿Por qué Soul quería hablar conmigo?-era una pregunta que estaba en mi mente…y que le haría después. Me despedí de las chicas.

-mañana hablamos cuídense mucho lamento el tener que irme así

-No te preocupes Ma..digo Lily-dijo Tsubaki

-Nada de que mañana nos vemos…te esperamos aquí para que nos cuentes TODO!-dijeron Liz y Patty

-sean mas discretas por favor…bueno adios

-ven-dijo el volteándose y empezando a caminar

-vale

Caminando llegamos cerca de una fuente, donde él se detuvo:

-Hola-le dije ya que había silencio molestoso

-Hola –respondió

-Mmm… y ¿de qué querías hablar?

**Soul pov:**

Estaba sentado en una fuente y ella se sentó a mi lado, quería preguntarle el porqué no me había dicho su nombre en aquel momento pero no sabía cómo preguntarle…

-Disculpa –le dije-¿me puedes decir tu nombre otra vez?

-Mmm…si pero pensé que no lo olvidarías

-Lily- respondio la chica un poco enojada

Y le pregunté: ¿Lily, tú tienes novio?

-Si, pero si quieres rompo con el-me dijo y se acercó a mí y se paró para luego sentarse en mis piernas y llegar a mi oído para decirme:"Por ti todo lo que tú quieras"(n/a: yo igual XD)

-¿qué?-le dije

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo ella

Me había soñado despierto todo lo de la parte del novio (n/a: Soul perver…XD lo que se sueña todavía despierto XD)

-No nada y disculpa-le dije

No quise preguntar sobre lo del novio por no querer pensar en el sueño así que le empecé a preguntar sobre cualquier cosa que se me venía a la mente, cosas como su vida, sus padres, su escuela, etc.

Ella me respondía, pero tardaba un poco

En ese momento le iba a decir que me había enterado de todo y de que sabía que ella era Maka pero no sabía como…trate de pensar en algo con que hacer que ella misma diga que era Maka..pero ¿Cómo haría eso?

**Maka pov:**

Soul estaba raro ya que parecía que estaba en otro mundo pero me preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de mi vida algunas tuve que cambiarlas parecía muy interesado en mi pero no me preguntó sobre si yo tenía novio ya que si un chico quiere algo con una chica lo primero que pregunta es si la chica tiene novio pero no me pregunto nada acerca de ello…

_-Ringg! -Ringg!_

_-¿_que es ese sonido extraño?

-Lily tu celular esta sonando..

-ah..si gracias-dije y me apure a contestar mi celular

_-Bueno_

_-Alo MAKA! –dijo _mi madre de manera que cualquiera que estaría a mi lado lo escucharía y para mi mala suerte quien estaba a mi lado era…Soul

_-Hola hija –_me dijo_-estaba un poco ocupada pero ya te pude hablar y ¿qué tal la estas pasando allá?-_preguntó

_-Ehh..Si estoy bien, mamá después te llamo ¿ok?-_le dije y colgué

¿Qué iba a hacer? Soul había escuchado que mi madre me había dicho Maka entonces….pensé que yo podía haber dicho "Número equivocado" y colgar pero…Mi reacción fue muy tarde y..

Ahí estaba él sin hablar mirándome…por lo que me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada.

**Soul pov:**

Estaba pensando el cómo decirle que yo sabía que ella era Maka y preguntarle sobre la mentira hasta que escuche lo que su madre le había dicho y la había llamado Maka así que pensé en hacerme él que no sabía diciendo:

-¿M-maka?, ¿t-tu eres M-maka?

-Yo…Etto… -Maka no respondía pero ahora ella se limitaría a responder si o no y obvio que era si

**Maka pov:**

El había descubierto quien era yo..¿ahora que hago?-pensé.

No era momento para un ¿Qué hago? Asi que decidí hacer algo para dejarlo como un idiota y si estaba así no preguntaría nada.

**Soul pov:**

Ella se paró parecía que se iba a ir…así que me paré entonces ella se volteó y se acerco a mi teníamos las caras casi juntas nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que pensé en darle un beso pero antes de eso sus labios habían llegado a mi oído puse sentir su respiración y ella susurro:

-¡Lo siento!...era una sorpresa para ti-me dijo y ella estaba tan cerca que me sonroje un poco.

Pensé que también estaba soñando despierto otra vez pero esta vez era verdad.

Ella se separó de mí y dijo:

-Bueno eso era lo que tenía que decirte y la verdad si, era una sorpresa…y un secreto pero ya que lo has descubierto…se ha vuelto aburrido-me dijo

-Wow, has cambiado bastante no solo físicamente sino que algunas veces te pareces a Liz pero solo por lo de "esto se ha vuelto aburrido".

-Bueno te seguiré sorprendiendo aún más-me dijo y se fue.

**Soul pov:**

Me había sonrojado un poco pese a que ya estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas me hagan cosas parecidas y bueno eso me pasó porque nunca pensé que Maka se comportaría así por lo que me estaba resistiendo a mostrar mi verdadero comportamiento frente a la supuesta Lily para conquistarla pero Maka conocía como era con las chicas así que la seguí..

Ella había entrado por un pasillo el cual era un atajo para llegar más rápido al parque, la seguí y antes de que saliera la agarre del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo sorprendida

-tambien te sorprendo y parece que lo estoy consiguiendo

-no lo creo-dijo para tratar de zafarse

Pero La puse contra la pared y me acerqué a su cuello para besarlo pero…ella se soltó de mí y salió diciendo:

-Eres un tonto-y se fue

**Maka pov:**

Estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho para que el se quedara callado después de la llamada pero me había gustado un poco la reacción que el tenía y nunca pensé que él me seguiría por el pasillo, era mucho para mí, no sabía si podía soportar una vez más mis sentimientos hace unos momentos no me quise separar de sus labios de hecho quería besarlo pero tuve que decirle lo que le dije.

Bueno llegué al parque pero ellas ya no estaban y mi celular volvió a sonar.

_-Bueno_

_-Hola Maka, estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo así que nos fuimos y no queríamos estorbarte así que no te preocupes y diviértete con Soul-_me dijo

_-¿Qué?-_dije_-oie.._

Me habían cortado..

-¿Qué? ¿Divertirme con Soul?-dije sarcástica

-¿en qué piensa Liz?-me dije para mi

-¿Divertirte con Soul?-dijo alguien

Me giré y para malograr mi tarde estaba allí Kim

-Ya sabía de tus intenciones harpía venenosa(n/a: sono a telenovela mexicana creo XD)

Para molestarla igual que lo había hecho conmigo le dije:

-Pues, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que lo has descubierto?

-Asi que ¿lo admites?

-Pues si –le dije sonriendo

-Maldita –me dijo ya se acercaba a mí y apareció…Soul

-Ven –me dijo y me jaló

Yo me dejé llevar por él para hacer enojar a Kim, cosa que me dio mucho gusto, mientras ella gritaba:

-¡Soul! ¿por qué?

-¿Tienes donde quedarte a dormir?-me dijo él mientras me jalaba del brazo

-Mmm ….la verdad..-me lo pensé muy bien y dije- no tengo un lugar..

-Pues ven a nuestro antiguo departamento

-Mmm...¿en serio? –pregunté

-si-me respondió-ten-dijo mientras me alcanzaba su casaca negra

-no tienes porque hacerlo…-mas fue interrumpida por el albino-yo quiero hacerlo

Caminamos por un largo tiempo pero yo disfrute aquel día(aunque la estúpida de Kim había malogrado una parte, era un día genial).

Al final llegamos a nuestro destino

-mmmmm ten-dije alcanzándole su casaca

-me lo podías devolver después…

-gracias no me hizo frio

-ah, claro si tienes un poco de frío puedes venir a mi cuarto a…-y lo mire severamente ¬¬

-Ok..era broma…

-si claro-dije mostrándome enojada aunque no era así

-bueno..hogar dulce hogar-dijo sonriéndome

Habíamos llegado a nuestro departamento y entré..

Nada había cambiado todo estaba igual que antes..me traía muchos recuerdos..tal vez demasiados y sin darme cuenta lagrimas tibias resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Soul se acercó acarició mis mejillas y dijo:

-Me gustas…

**Bueno se que este capi no ha estado tan bueno o si?**

**Al menos algún review?**


End file.
